


Another Boy Afraid Of The Dark

by AllicinWonderland



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllicinWonderland/pseuds/AllicinWonderland
Summary: When Sylvain is kidnapped by Those Who Slither Felix promises to bring him home, but promises are hard to keep in war.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Another Boy Afraid Of The Dark

It was meal time, and professor Byleth was sitting down for dinner with two of their new students, Sylvain and Felix from the Blue Lions. The professor had only recently joined the monastery at garreg mach and was taking the time to get to know all of the students, eating meals with them, cooking, singing, and going to the Sauna. 

“Thanks professor, this looks great.” Sylvain said quickly, interrupting Byleth’s thoughts before he started tearing into his dinner, knife and fork shoveling at his plate, making the rough clack of metal on metal. 

Felix frowned and wrinkled his nose, “Sylvain please.”

“It’s good” Sylvain protested around a mouthful of food. Swallowing his overly-large bite loudly he turned to the professor, “Felix did not let up in training today. Just you wait professor, if you duel with him you might not make it out in one piece.”

Felix smiled as he ate, “I need a good sparring partner. So what do you say professor?”

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea. As your new professor I will be dedicated to helping you become a master swordsman” Byleth watched at the two boys across from them excited glances. 

“See Felix, I knew the professor could help us out” Sylvain winked at Byleth, “You get to train with an expert and I can get a break”. 

“Well Sylvain is an expert with the lance” Felix said, gesturing towards him. “If you can teach him a little discipline.”

“Oh you want to discipline me?” Sylvain laughed, running his hands through his wavy red hair. 

Felix pursed his lips, “Shut up. This is why I want to train with the professor.”

“Well there’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere” Byleth remarked lightly. 

Sylvain laughed, “You mean we haven’t managed to scare you off yet? We’re a pretty mixed up bunch in the Blue Lions.” 

“I still don’t know how the boar managed to convince you to become our professor” Felix said exasperatedly. 

“Dimitri made a good case for why I should teach” Byleth smiled gesturing with one hand

Sylvain elbowed Felix, “Yeah Felix, maybe you should thank him for that”

“Thank him for putting on a human face? Not likely” Felix rolled his eyes as he straightened up, “I’m warning you professor. He isn’t a human, he’s an animal. I’ve seen what he’s capable of.”

Byleth frowned. They had sensed something about the young prince when they’d first met him. That was part of the reason they had chosen the Blue Lions.There was something more underneath the surface. 

“And how are the two of you doing?” Byleth lightly changed the topic of conversation. 

Sylvain grinned, “Well I suppose you’ve heard how I’ve started seeing this new cutie…”

“Sylain” 

“You might know him, sharp tongue, sharper sword?” 

“I will kill you.”

Sylvain continued, “The professor was going to find out eventually, I’m just getting ahead of the rumor mill.”

“It is entirely unnecessary to tell the professor about our romantic lives.” Felix hissed angrily, blush rising from his cheeks to his ears. 

“That is to say,” Sylvain interrupted, “I’m sorry professor the rumors you hear about me are true, but I am giving up my womanizing ways.” 

“...” Byleth blinked, staring at the pair, Byleth could see a twitch of nervousness in Sylvain’s cool face and the hint of a smile out Felix’s annoyed expression. “Congratulations to the two of you”.

“Thanks!” Sylvain beamed. Then he turned to Felix, “See not so bad. I knew we could trust the professor.”

“I suppose you are right.” He looked at the professor, flush fading from his face, “Thank you.”

“The conversation at the table quickly turned conversational, important topics already addressed. Sylvain and Felix both were visibly relaxed, sitting slightly closer together and not shifting away when their arms or elbows jostled each other. Byleth also relaxed in the warmth of good food and pleasant conversation.

“I know, we didn’t have food like this at home.” Sylvain talked animatedly, then as he talked he lifted a piece of fish from his plate with a fork and knife, depositing it on Felix’s plate. “I think we should take some time and go fishing after class tomorrow.”

Felix stared out the window at the lake, “I haven’t gone fishing in a long time. Do they have some bait we can buy?”

Byleth smiled, this was a conversation they could contribute to, “If you look in the greenhouse you can find earthworms”

“Sounds like a lot of work. I just look around the lake and use pond snails,” Sylvain shrugged. 

“You wouldn’t catch something this good with a pond snail” Felix shook his head. “I’ll prove it. Tomorrow we are going fishing and I am going to get some real fish bait.”

“It’s a date” Sylvain smiled at Felix.

“Well you two enjoy your date, I have some more business to attend to tonight. I will see you two tomorrow for class” Byleth got up, taking their empty dishes to the kitchen.

As the two watched the professor depart, Felix turned to Sylvain, “Well I’m glad that went well.”  
“I told you the professor would be cool.” Sylvain reassured Felix. “I don't want to keep this a secret, I’m happy that you’re with me, you’re a real catch you know.”

“Yes” Felix smiled, but now there’s the matter of the rest of the school.”

Sylvain got up with Felix to clear their dishes, “Well all of the Blue Lions know so I think that’s everyone who actually needs to know” 

“Wait” Felix froze getting up from his seat, “What do you mean our whole house.” 

Sylvain paused, “Well….”

“No. Outside” Felix grabbed his plate, putting it in the kitchen then dragging Sylvain to a quiet corner of the courtyard. 

The two boys stood behind a hedge in the darkening garden, out of sight of the other students at the monastery. In the cool air, Sylvain rolled down his sleeves and Felix shifted back and forth uneasily, turning his head to make sure nobody was passing by. 

“Okay. Speak” Felix said tersely. 

“Well remember last week when we weren't dating but we were alone on the training grounds”

“Yes” Felix remembered well. 

They had been sparring. Felix was armed with a training sword, and Sylvain with a training lance. Although Felix had the advantage in technical skill, but Sylvain was larger and had more reach with the spear. They had been fighting for a while, both sweating and exhausted. 

In a desperate lunge, Sylvain rushed forward aiming not for the other man’s chest, but his legs. Sweeping Felix’s legs from underneath him Felix landed on his hands and knees. Rushing his advantage, Sylvain moved forward with the lance, stopping in front of Felix with the tip pointed at his head. 

“There”, Sylvain panted, “Give up?”

“No.” Felix grabbed Sylvain’s ankle, tugging it roughly causing Sylvain to fall to the ground on his back. Springing up Felix moved to straddle Sylvain across the waist, pinning him to the ground. 

Felix panted harshly as he took the wooden sword, still in his right hand and touched it to Sylvain’s throat, his left hand firmly planted on Sylvain’s right wrist. He didn’t move to wipe the sweat of his brow, staring directly into the golden-brown eyes of his rival. 

“Wow” Sylvain said, pupils wide.  
“Yield?”

“Yes”

They did not move from their positions. Sylvain could feel his pulse thudding heavily through his body, in his chest where he could feel Felix’s weight holding him down, in his wrist wrapped tightly by Felix’s strong hands, in his head, completely transfixed by Felix’s gaze. His eyes were sharp, golden, almost like a cat. That’s cute, Sylvain thought and smiled. 

“What are you smiling about?” Felix put down his sword, leaning closer to Sylvain’s face. Felix suddenly became aware of their proximity, his legs straddling Sylvain’s waist and the feel of Sylvain’s pulse thudding against his fingers. 

“You’re amazing.” Sylvain sighed. 

Felix leaned back letting go of Sylvain’s wrist grabbing Sylvain’s face in his hands checking him for injury, “I think I gave you brain damage.”

“No, no” Sylvain reached up to Felix, placing his hands on top of Felix’s, “You really are amazing.” 

Felix felt overwhelmed. The feeling of Sylvain’s face warm under his hands, and Sylvain’s larger hands on his hands was all-encompassing. Felix let himself lean forward slowly and deliberately, tilting Sylvain’s head to give Sylvain a kiss on the lips. 

“Sylvain” Felix murmured

Sylvain was entranced, as Felix kissed him and pulled back, Sylvain watched as a blush spread from Felix’s cheeks, down to his neck, until it disappeared under the collar of his shirt. Felix didn’t meet his eyes so Sylvain reached up, pulling Felix down on top of him into another kiss. This one was deeper, their mouths tasting of sweat and exertion, Their tongues against each-other tentative at first then growing bolder. 

Sylvain lifted the hem of Felix’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin and muscles of Felix’s back while Felix tangled his hands in the redhead’s wavy hair, tugging at it causing Sylvain to groan. In retaliation, Sylvain smiled into Felix’s lips, tugging at his hair tie, letting Felix’s black, almost blue hair, tumble around his shoulders. The two laid on the ground locked in each others embrace until the sound of approaching footsteps forced them to separate.

In a moment Felix was standing, adjusting his clothing, pulling another hair tie from his pocket and Sylvain was slowly getting up, dusting dirt from his clothes. The two stayed apart until the sound of footsteps faded. 

“Yes I remember that” Felix said as the memory of that first kiss played vividly in his head. 

“Well it turns out we were not alone?” Sylvain smiled sheepishly

“Who.” 

“Just Ashe.”

“How did we not notice Ashe?” Felix frowned

Sylvain shrugged, “He is very quiet.”

Sylvain took a deep breath “Well then Ashe went to return a book to Ingrid... so he told Ingrid. The Ingrid went to Mercedes and Annette because they were doing their hair together or whatever girls do. And then someone told Dedue, I think it was Mercedes. Anyways it got back to Dimitri and I found out yesterday because he came to my room full of genuine concern to congratulate us on our ‘partnership’ and express how we had his full support. 

Felix paused then held Sylvain’s hand, “Well that saves the both of us a lot of explaining.” 

Sylvain raised his eyebrows, “So you’re okay with that?”

“Yes. They are our friends and I don’t care what the rest of the school thinks. If they don’t like it they can fight me.” 

“You would fight for my honour? That’s so romantic Felix.” Sylvain squeezed Felix’s hand 

“Yeah. I guess.” and Felix took another quick glance to make sure they were alone before bringing Sylvain into a kiss. 

Later that night Felix and Sylvain sat together reading on Sylvain’s bed, Sylvain’s room was clean, tidy, and sparsely decorated but with many warm touches like extra blankets draped over chairs and thick rugs to cover the floors. Although it wasn’t nearly so cold as Faerghus, the many clothes made it feel more like home. Sylvain wearing a pair of simple black reading glasses to accompany his book on black magic and Felix read a book on weapon maintenance. They sat in comfortable silence. 

“Sylvain”. 

“Yeah” 

“Why don’t you just wear your glasses in class?”

“I just need them to read books, I can see the board just fine. It’s such a pain to take them on and off.” He turned to face Felix, “Plus I think I look better without them.”

“Seriously?” Felix turned towards Sylvain, placing one hand on his jawline, tracing his cheekbone with his fingers, “i think you look handsome”

“Well of course you think I’m handsome, you’re my boyfriend.” Sylvain said lightly, “But I don’t think they look any good on me. I’m not a brainy guy. Glasses look totally out of place on my face.” Sylvain reached up, taking Felix’s hand off his face.

“Hey,” Felix frowned, “Stop that.”

Sylvain dogeared the book with one finger before placing it on his bedside table. “What. It takes a lot of work to make this weird face look handsome. ”

“No. You don’t get to put yourself down like that. You may act like an idiot, but you arn’t stupid.”

“That’s quite the contradiction” Sylvain laughed, but Felix didn’t laugh back

“You know exactly what I mean.” 

“Do I?”

“You do. Listen Sylvain,” Felix shifted himself so he was sitting across from Sylvain, throwing his book onto the floor. “I’ve known you for a long time. You’ve changed - we’ve both changed so much since then. But I’ve always liked you and I never thought you were ugly, or stupid, or any of the things you say that you are. I don’t care if anyone says otherwise, not your family, not the church, not even the goddess.” 

Sylvain blinked at Felix, cracking an uneasy smile “Well we haven’t been dating that long.” 

“I know you Sylvain” Felix looked into Sylvain’s eyes, “And my opinion of you isn’t going to change. I have no intention of ever thinking less of you.”

Sylvain’s breath hitched as his eyes watered, “Oh.”He sniffed and broke eye contact, blinking a few tears down his face to drip from his chin, “Where did you learn how to say romantic stuff like that?”. 

“You.” Felix muttered, using his hands to wipe the dampness from his face, pulling Sylvain into a kiss.. “You taught me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ


End file.
